huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaclyn
Jaclyn is a contestant from Survivor: Palau and Survivor: Micronesia. Survivor: Palau Jaclyn began Survivor: Palau, originally on the blue Ulong tribe. She formed a tight alliance early on with Jon, Xenia and Wyatt with the hopes of being the Final Four. When they lost the first two challenges, the foursome voted out Ricardo and Marco. During this time, they won a reward challenge and gained an extra alliance member in Sienta. At their next three losses, Helen and Natalie were voted out, followed shortly by a blindside of Sienta. Amalia as the only outsider was voted out. At this point, Jalcyn and her alliance made the merge. Sensing that the original Koror tribe was distrusting of each other, the alliance planned on bringing in outsiders. They brought in Katie to the alliance. Now in the majority alliance, the group of five voted out former Koror members, Zach, Dalton, Lora and Gabriel. In the Final Six, it appeared clear the group of five would band together once again to vote out Heron. However, Katie planted seeds of doubt amongst the original Ulong's. At tribal council, Katie with the help of Jon, Jaclyn and Heron voted out Wyatt. Now in the minority, Heron was sent to the jury. With only four castaways left, Jon and Jaclyn brought Katie to the Final Three, believing she would not win. Jaclyn was able to win the final immunity challenge and took her closest ally Jon over Katie. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury praised Jaclyn's loyalty, while she confessed her love for Jon throughout the game. In the end, Jon's game stood out more and Jaclyn was given the title of Runner-Up. She earned three of eight jury votes from Zach, Lora and Heron. Voting History Survivor: Micronesia For her strength in challenges and the love between her and Jon, Jaclyn was given a place on the purple Malakal tribe during Survivor: Micronesia, labelled the 'Favorites'. She formed an alliance with the other former Palau castaways. At the first tribal council, Wyatt, Xenia, Ricardo and Jaclyn voted together and sent home Cherry. When they lost the second time, the foursome with the help of Axel voted out strong strategic threat Priya. At the tribe switch, Jaclyn was the only one of her original Palau alliance to be switched to the orange Airai tribe. At tribal council, the original Favorites banded together to blindside Axel before voting out former Fan, Mason. The tribe also suffered a setback when the tribe lost Kaylee due to a Medical Evacuation. Jaclyn was then able to make it to the merge with her Palau alliance, with former outsider Cecilia joining in. At the first tribal council, the five-some voted out Gloss. The alliance began to show cracks and Arthur was voted out. At the next tribal council, the majority of the tribe banded together and planned on blindsiding Xenia. Jaclyn knew of this plan and told Xenia to use her Hidden Immunity Idol and she was saved, voting out Rachel. The alliance of Cecilia, Jaclyn and Xenia then took control of the game. Together, they voted out Katniss former allies Wyatt and Ricardo and Emma. By the Final Four, Jaclyn believed that the girls would be in the final three. However, Xenia and Cecilia made a plan behind her back. When Jaclyn did not win the next immunity challenge, the pair and Brendan banded together and sent Jaclyn to the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Jaclyn voted unanimously with the jury to given Cecilia the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Jaclyn is one of seven finalists who voted correctly at every single Tribal Council they attended. Other finalists include, Cody from Survivor: All Stars, Crimson from Survivor: South Pacific and Gail from Survivor: Worlds Apart, Adam from Survivor: One World and Courtney and Grainne from Survivor: Kaôh Rōng. *Jaclyn was considered for Survivor: Japan but was ultimately cut. Had she competed in the season, she would be placed on the red Heiwa tribe, labelled the Beauty. Category:Survivor: Palau Castaways Category:Survivor: Micronesia Castaways